This invention relates generally to needlework and more specifically to a framing or mounting board for displaying completed needlework designs. Various types of needlework such as needlepoint and cross stitch embroidery are practiced regularly by thousands of needlework enthusiasts. Most needlework involves the formation of stitches, using yarn of various colors, to form an ornamental design, on a canvas or other fabric that is typically constructed of lengthwise and crosswise threads. Upon completion of the needlework design, it is generally desired to display the finished work on a mounting board, typically a stiff cardboard material over which the needlework fabric is stretched and to which it is then affixed either by glueing or by hand lacing the fabric on the rear of the board out of sight of the viewer. These known methods of attaching a finished needlework design to a mounting board are disadvantageous in that they are inaccurate, time consuming, and messy. In addition, the mounting board must first be cut to size, since it is typically supplied in bulk oversize sheets. Generally, this is accomplished by the hobbyist using ordinary houshold tools that do not facilitate very precise cuts. As a result, it is difficult to squarely mount a finished design on a board that may itself not be square. An out-of-square mounting detracts from the appearance of the finished design due to the fact that the canvas or fabric on which the needlework is performed is comprised of orthogonally positioned threads.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a flat board on which the hobbyist may squarely mount a finished needlework design using simple and inexpensive home tools. This object is accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the invention by providing a rectangular mounting board that is precisely precut to size and that includes a multiplicity of evenly spaced perforations along the periphery thereof. Using such a mounting board, the hobbyist need simply align the woven threads of the canvas or fabric with each edge of the mounting board, and then lace the canvas or fabric to the mounting board by means of a double whip stitch through the perforations.